


Bird Seed

by Le_mango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Dystopian, Gen, Other, Possibly me projecting my hatred of sand, Started from a pun now we're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: This quick little story started as a pun about bird seeds. Thirty seconds in the GC later the pun turned into a fic Idea. Then I messed that up too. I really don't know what to say other than its kinda weird.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Bird Seed

**Author's Note:**

> This quick little story started as a pun about bird seeds. Thirty seconds in the GC later the pun turned into a fic Idea. Then I messed that up too. I really don't know what to say other than its kinda weird.

The cashier blinked confused, “I’m sorry?”

“When do they start growing?” She pointed to the dusty bag of birdseed.

The cashier laughed awkwardly, “I guess I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen anyone buy these before.”

“Well, can't say I didn't try,” she shrugged setting the credits onto the counter.

“Would you like a bag?”

She shook her head throwing the seed over her shoulder. The sun blared down heat waves dancing through the air. A gust of hot wind kicked sand into the air. She pulled up a worn fabric scarf to keep the dust from choking her. There was no helping the way it attacked her eyes. Birdseed. Who the hell buys birdseed? She’d managed to come across some extra work but it’s not like there was anything she could buy to get out of here.

She swore the sand was made of glass. The sun always reflected with blinding rays making it impossible to avoid its light. Even pictures faded to the same dusty red color that filled the world. She locked the gate behind her heading to the lone house. More locks on heavy doors. Opened just to be closed again. She pulled down the mask with a sigh and dropped the seed onto the bare counter. She snorted shaking her head. What a dumb idea. Her shift started early in the morning. A feeble attempt to avoid the worst of the heat. She fell into bed praying the hours would last forever, and pass faster.

She groaned loudly letting her head drop back. Unlock, open, close, lock. They worked for far too long and she could feel the patches the sun had burned. She turned seeing the seed on the counter. “Well, fuck it.” She cut a hole into the bag and filled a small cup with the colorful seeds. Unlock. Open. She stepped out a way and spread the seeds along the ground. “Come and get it!” She spat into the sky. Close. Locked. She grabbed a dark bottle and popped off the cap. The plants that survived were tough and bitter. The alcohol that came from them was even more so. She stared out the thick glass waiting. The little round window stared back. She waited for any movement other than her own reflection. It never came.

Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. Work. Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. Work. The bag slowly emptied into the sand. Three-quarters. Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. Halfway. Work. Drink. Stare out the small window. Pray for something to change. One-quarter.

She sighed sitting at the solitary desk. Rocking an oblong seed under her finger. “I don’t know what I was hoping for.” She mumbled. Faded books sat in a stack. She didn’t have the energy to turn through the pages she’d already memorized. Didn’t have the energy to draw on the walls and brush it off again. Last time she did that she was forced to half rations for a month. The bag would be empty by the end of the week. The little break in her pattern had become so comforting. Even if nothing came from it. She rocked the seed back and forth. Back and forth. The soft pattern was hypnotic. Before long she was asleep on the bare desk.

Her alarm had to be broken. The sound was far too soft but annoying all the same. “Shut uup,” she slapped around blindly, “I don’t even work today-“ Her hand hit something soft. She yelped throwing herself backward. The chair tipped too far taking her down with a crash.

“You have to help me.” She panicked grabbing the cashier’s collar.

“What!?” They stared back wide-eyed.

“The birdseed. It, it,” they both turned to an approaching figure. She let go turning abruptly, “I can’t say it here. You have to see it.”

The whole time they were unable to name what they saw in her eyes. Fear, confusion, hope? She was already out of sight but they had to know.

She paced back and forth not knowing what to do. The knock at the heavy door made her jump. She recognized the figure and pulled them in slamming the door shut. “I don’t know what to do.” She blurted.

“Okay?” They stood overwhelmed by the unfamiliar home.

“I, uhh. Here.” She dragged them to the side room, “Just don’t freak out.”

“About wh-“ A round puff chirped hopping along the desk, “What the?! H-how?”

“It’s just a bird.”

“Yeah,” their voice rose in distress, “Is that even legal?”

“Legal? You sold it to me.”

“The seeds aren’t supposed to do,” their hands shook pointing at the bird, “that.”

“Well? What the hell do I do with it?!.”

“You think I would know? Kill it!”

“No!” She shouted unexpectedly.

The bird chirped again hopping to their side. In a short burst, it flew up onto their shoulder singing again. They froze in wide-eyed shock. The grey feathers had a blue sheen when they caught the light. They could feel tears starting to form in their eyes, “It’s beautiful.”

“And soft,”

They nodded slowly stroking the feathers. “Very.”

Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. A handful of small birds hopped from surface to surface. She’d blocked out her window like most other homes. Not to block out the world, but to prevent them from seeing in. Small bowls of water sat in different corners of the space. The birds would congregate and sing around them. She ducked as a pair fluttered past her head, “Hey,” she laughed, “watch it.” The soft knock came right on time. She let them in with a nod, “Do you have it?”

“Not officially.” They slid a bag of seed from under their shirt. Dark spots and dirt coated the entire outside, “It took ages to find but the systems never wrong.” They dropped it onto the counter and a few seeds feel from a hole worn in the bag. A few birds flicked over already pecking at the spill. “You wouldn’t believe it but it was between two shelves under a few loose ration packs. Want to guess how old the rations were?”

A slim green bird landed on her shoulder and she automatically kissed its head, “Five years.”

“Try decades.”

She jumped scaring the bird away, “What!? That would mean they’ve been there since-”

“Yeah.”

“God,” She shook her head slowly, “Did you take any of those rations?”

“Oh absolutely.” They reached into their pockets and tossed several packets onto the table, “I don’t know if they’re still good,”

She snorted tearing one open, “Like they were in the first place?” She took a bite immediately coughed, “whathhell,” she choked.

“What were you expecting!?” They threw their arms out, “Literally no hesitation...”

“Help.” She wheezed still spitting out dust. They shook their head with a sigh rubbing circles into her back. Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. They multiplied by the day. Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. Feathers of every color. Colors that had been bleached from the world. Unlock. Open. Close. Lock.

She stretched ready to collapse after another long shift. The bandana and protective coat were the first to go. She shook off the sand and hung them by the door. She yawned being careful not to step on any of the birds. She froze seeing the figure asleep on the floor, “No,” She rushed forward causing a wave of creatures to fly out, “Get up. You’re late. You’re going to be late.” She shook their shoulder.

“Hmm?” They moaned eyes slowly opening. A spark of realization, “Shit, shit!” They scrambled up grabbing all their items. “Where’s my coat?” They panicked.

“Take mine,” she was pushing them towards the door, “you have to go now.”

“I know!” They threw on the dirty coat. The sleeves were just a little too short. They flew out the door sprinting across the hot road. She risked peeling back the paper on the window to watch as they shrunk into the distance. So far no guards. Hopefully, they’d make it back in one piece.

Unlock. Open. Close. Lock. Far too many days passed before she saw them again. They insisted it was just a black eye but the way they moved so carefully told her otherwise. “What are we supposed to do once this runs out?” They stared down at the nearly empty bag of seed. “We’ve barely got enough water. How are we supposed to come up with food?” She sighed sitting at the other side of the table. A larger gray bird hopped by picking at her shoes. She shifted uncomfortably, “You’ve thought of something?” They prodded quietly.

“Maybe,”

“What?” She still stared at the ground. “What?” They said more firmly. Her silence was more concerning then the entire sanctuary they built behind closed doors. “You’re not thinking about the wastes are you,” She looked up slowly. The pain in her eyes was tangible. “No.” They shook their head.

“There’s nowhere else to go.”

They rubbed their face trying to think of anything. They had to stop her. There’s no way anything could survive out there, “I’m coming with you.” The words contradicted every instinct that had been beaten into them.

The silence was deafening as they packed all the birds in. It was a cage of sorts that they could carry on their backs. A heavy fabric thrown over the top did little to dampen the frustrated chirps and songs. “You alright?” She asked softly. They nodded wiping the sweat from their palms. “Okay.” Unlock. Open. Close. They moved together hiding behind any formations or shadows. The moonlit the horizon slowly rising into the sky. Some houses were empty, some abandoned. Ones with dimly lit windows they avoided with racing hearts. The occasional beam of light swept across open streets followed by the silent guards. The wastes came closer and closer. There wasn’t a fence. Who would be dumb enough to pass into them? They waited behind a crumbled wall knowing it might be the last thing they touch. A brief moment of eye contact.

“Let’s go.” They nodded. The sand pulled at each step. Holding on to each other’s shoulders to avoid slipping on the steep hills. A siren called in the distance. Come if closer getting louder. “We can make it,” they panted.

“I’ve never been out this far.” She said ripping off her mask as each breath became harder. Beams of light found them. Pointing out the two spots in a vast nothing. The silent guards were no longer silent. Screaming and shouting. One step farther. Each one the first on undiscovered land. The loudest sound she’d ever heard and the worst pain she’d felt.

“No!” They shouted.

She fell down. Tumbling down the sandy hill. Screaming of a dozen birds breaking from the cage swarming into the sky. Another crack echoing. They fell rolling past her. Hundreds of wings illuminated by the moon. The sand was hot. It was always hot, until everything was cold.

\---X---

It was hot. He sighed coming into the shade of a tall tree. He panted digging out a small canteen. Wide green leaves contrasted a blue sky. He sat leaning against the trunk taking another deep breath. A round bird plopped to the ground. Each hop had an accompanying sound. “Hey there little guy.” He smiled watching the animal pick at the grass. Grey feathers with a slight blue sheen too them. He rested his head back more than welcome for the break. Dozens of birds hopped between the two trees. It was a sound he would never tire of.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Go ahead and ask questions, I don’t even know if I have answers.


End file.
